hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
The Funniest Episode in the World
9:05 Dapi602 * DONT TALK OR GET KICKED* 9:05 Lettucecow does dapi have to host? Lettucecow has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. Lettucecow has joined the chat. 9:05 Dapi602 * ' : last time on total drama' * ' : we had a fear challenge' * ' :* rage like a kid' * ' : and quit' * ' : who is eliminated' * ' : found out right now on' * ' : TDROTI' * ' : ok' * ' : guys' ... 9:06 Amazing Hijotee talk 9:06 Dapi602 you can talk 9:07 BoysCanLikeItToo "duncan rage like a kid" i liked that part 9:07 Dapi602 * : ok i wonder wats the challenge will be this time XD Boys 9:07 Scottney + Fang * *conf* Remember that today is merge. 9:07 Dapi602 * ' : Nope Next Episode Is The Merge' * ' : So dont worry owen' * : *wake up* AAAAH 9:08 Scottney + Fang Ummmm. Amazing said the Merge is this episode. 9:08 Dapi602 * ' : ok guys' * ' : folow me' * ' : today the challenge will be' * ' : to put ice in your pants' * ' : and throw tomatoes at other members of the opposite team' 9:09 Scottney + Fang We did that already. 9:09 Dapi602 * ' : but we will remade but much harder' * ' : at the same time making obstical' 9:09 Lettucecow * thats....interesting 9:09 Dapi602 * ' : course' 9:09 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o oh my god 9:09 Dapi602 * ' : *PUT ICE IN EVERYBODY PANTS*' * ' : *give 2 tomatoe bucket to the 2 teams*' * ' : 1 2 3' * ' : GO' 9:10 The Villainous Vulture * : *Orgasm* UUUUUUUUUUUGH FEELS SO GOOD! 9:10 Lettucecow ... LOL 9:10 Scottney + Fang And Ezekial is supposed to be in this Episode. Due to that being the episode name. 9:10 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hey, eh? 9:10 Scottney + Fang Is it? 9:10 Dapi602 * ' : oh and to make it much harder' 9:11 Lettucecow * *conf* This is almost as stupid as duncan.. 9:11 Dapi602 * ' :* will bites you' 9:11 The Villainous Vulture * : Can I bite back? 9:11 Amazing Hijotee mybe maybe 9:11 Dapi602 * ' : maybe ..' 9:11 Lettucecow * Great, is chris running out of ideas? 9:11 Scottney + Fang * Can I bite to? 9:11 Amazing Hijotee Sorry not my ideas :P 9:11 Dapi602 * ' : and* will tickles you' 9:11 BoysCanLikeItToo *facepalm* 9:11 The Villainous Vulture * : Okay, this is weird 9:11 Lettucecow * who? 9:11 Amazing Hijotee * : "Me" 9:11 Dapi602 * : Hey guys im puffbal 9:11 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* I'm not really a zombie, it's just for the challenge! 9:12 Amazing Hijotee * : "I tickle! :D " 9:12 Lettucecow * *conf* I have no idea whats going on 9:12 Amazing Hijotee Crazy stuff happens after midnight :P 9:12 The Villainous Vulture * : *Starts eating puffballs like cotton candy* 9:12 Mr.Duncan007 ok 9:12 Dapi602 * ' : so yeah START' 9:12 Lettucecow if you what i mean.... :P 9:12 Mr.Duncan007 * : I'm back! BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 9:12 The Villainous Vulture * : *Starts eating puffballs like cotton candy* 9:12 Dapi602 * : *throw a tomato at scott* 9:13 The Villainous Vulture * : *Dodges* 9:13 Mr.Duncan007 * : What's the challenge? 9:13 Dapi602 * : hey scott gues what *tickles scott* 9:13 The Villainous Vulture * : *Starts eating puffballs like cotton candy* 9:13 Scottney + Fang * *conf* You know that Scott can gain weight by doing that. 9:14 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hello? 9:14 Amazing Hijotee * ' Duncan you are gone' 9:14 Dapi602 * ' : if you throw 3 tomatoes at a member the ember is out' * : *throw three tomatoes at owen* 9:14 Mr.Duncan007 * : No, I didn't quit! Nor was i eliminated Mr.Duncan007 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 9:14 Dapi602 * ' : looks like owen is out' Mr.Duncan007 has joined the chat. 9:14 Dapi602 * ' : the maggots win 1 points' 9:15 Scottney + Fang * Sierra is cheating 9:15 Amazing Hijotee no she's not BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 9:15 Dapi602 * : *throw all the bucket of tomatoes into scott face* 9:15 Amazing Hijotee * LOL ha ha ha 9:15 Dapi602 * : *tickles owen* hey there ugly fat guy 9:15 Scottney + Fang * She threw them three times in one throw. 9:15 BoysCanLikeItToo *facepalm* 9:16 Scottney + Fang * Don''t Call Me Ugly!'' 9:16 The Villainous Vulture * : *Starts eating puffballs like cotton candy* 9:16 Amazing Hijotee again? 9:16 Dapi602 * : yep you are ! 9:16 Scottney + Fang * Thank you Scott! 9:16 BoysCanLikeItToo *whispers to scott that puffballs is made of bullsheet* 9:16 Dapi602 * : hey sierra wanna be friends ? 9:16 Lettucecow am i the only one thats thinks this episode is high? 9:17 Mr.Duncan007 No, i think that too lettuce 9:17 Dapi602 * : sure sweet puffballs ! * : *hugh puffballs* 9:17 The Villainous Vulture I agree Lettuce 9:17 Dapi602 * ' : looks scott is out' 9:17 The Villainous Vulture * : Whatever 9:18 Dapi602 * ' : so the mutated maggots won 1' ! BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 9:18 Dapi602 * : omg *found a diamond* 9:18 Lettucecow i'm mal lol :p 9:18 Mr.Duncan007 Mal doesnt say "omg" 9:18 Lettucecow * *throws at jo* 9:19 Dapi602 * ' : WHAT CAMERON BLEWED UP MY BOAT HE IS OUT OF THE GAME !' 9:19 Lettucecow ... 9:19 Amazing Hijotee * : "Bye Cam" 9:19 Lettucecow oh..i see the whole i don't like you and you fuck me up thing how mature 9:19 Dapi602 * : HAHAHA I QUIT SINCE I HAVE THIS GIANT DIAMOND ! 9:19 Amazing Hijotee * : "Also, I'm weird" 9:19 Lettucecow .... dapi really? 9:19 Scottney + Fang * Who are you voting tonight Scott? I'm thinking Brick. 9:20 Amazing Hijotee * : "Time for me to quit like* did" 9:20 Dapi602 * : bye fucking mal 9:20 Mr.Duncan007 This RP is getting high 9:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then"' 9:20 Lettucecow dafaq are you guys doing? 9:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "That's it"' 9:20 Lettucecow making everyone quit? 9:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Mal and Cam are eliminated"' 9:20 Lettucecow WHAT? 9:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "And also..."' 9:20 Lettucecow okay I'm done fuck this 9:20 Mr.Duncan007 At least RiMiE's RP is fair 9:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "For now on the teams are now MERGED"' BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 9:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Merged baby!"' * ' : "So congrats Final 8"' 9:21 BoysCanLikeItToo zoey should return :3 9:21 Scottney + Fang * Can we still do pairs though? 9:21 Mr.Duncan007 * ,* , and* should return too 9:21 Amazing Hijotee * are the Final 8 Lettucecow has left the chat. 9:22 Amazing Hijotee * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED* 9:22 BoysCanLikeItToo * returns ChunkyChipackers has joined the chat. 9:22